tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Zero Sanity)
|Engvoice = Laura Bailey |type = Human (Demon Weapon ancestry) |affiliation = Kariya Matou's Servant DWMA (formerly) |qualclasses = |gender = Female |bday = Unknown |height = 5'3" |weight = 122 lbs |hairc = Dirty Blonde |eyec = Crystal Green |armament = Meister Her scythe |likes = Studying, Bravery, Courage |dislikes = Her father being womanizer, Can be angry very often |talent = Reading, Cooking |enemy = Medusa Gorgon , Arachne Gorgon , Asura, Crona (formerly) |imagecol = Black White |Bloodline = }} is the Berserker-class Servant of Kariya Matou during the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fate/Zero Sanity. She's one of the five Servants replaced by Angra Mainyu in around loop in original series. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is , along her demon scythe partner . 'She's a daughter of Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn that inspired her mother it witnessing partner, in-order to goal become Death Scythe like her father too become stronger, it must collect 99 Evil human souls & one witch soul, courtesy to Lord Death and fellow Death Weapon Meister Academy. Life Berserker was born, when her father was only eighteen. Presumably, she grew up a healthy relationship with both of her parents, her father reading her books during her youth, which would lead to her fond of books. And she realized her mother was a Scythe-Meister to admire the fact to be like her. Berserker begins that her father, a known womanizer. In fact, come realization that her mother was divorced, between wedge by betraying with lies and empty his habit, with leads vowed to create a Death Scythe & graduate DWMA, enroll as a Scythe-Meister. She originally met Soul Evans, their heads cafe looks something piano to reminded, she was a Scythe-Meister, while he was a scythe like her father and Soul is playing a piano as "''introduction". The song it proceeded to play, which Berserker found creepy, dark, and rather mysterious. From that point on, they two were agreed to become a partner. After some time, they gathered all 99 evil human souls and lastly required the witch soul. Their toward taking place a pumpkin patch and encountered whose name was Blair, after a fought with clever effort Soul eat Blair's soul. Unfortunately, it turned out she not a witch, but rather than magical cat and they had to start all over again. Berserker and Soul formed close friendships with another Meister-Weapon pair Black☆Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and later Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death and the Thompson Sisters after a life-threatening test meeting getting thrashed Dr. Franken Stein. As together, strange fellowship and defeating evil, until... On a mission to Italy on Santa Mario Novella Basilica. Berserker and Soul fought Crona, an ambiguous and Ragnarok, a strange, sentient being, making surprise Soul intercepted a diagonal slash across his chest to resistant his meister. Intervention of Dr. Stein, it turned to be Spirit's original partner and saved, Berserker blamed herself to not let weapon get killed. During the Anniversary Celebration in the reception area of DWMA. Medusa Gorgon (who was a Witch on disguised as a nurse), turned amusement out as Crona's Mother, revealed to proceed to trap inside the celebration in order to awake the Kishin. Sid Barrett is an undead instructor was luckily able to send Berserker and Soul, their friends and Dr. Stein (later Spirit) before they sealed. They soon encounter Medusa, but manage to blaze right it, before confidence manages aggravate to avenge Soul. Crona still proves powerful than her and gain upper hand. In overhear, The Black Room, Berserker learn Soul was infect the Black Blood that made up Ragnarok's form. In a mere illusion that Little Demon had created, but a Maka Chop fixed their shows. Berserker and Soul realized both only talk inside due to their soul resonating. The two began to dance together in the room, her intention to soul wavelength and Black Blood capable to defeat Crona, it understood if she fell into the madness, Soul reluctantly agreed, no matter he will bring her back or how deep she sinks. The battling between Black Blood the state-of-sanity: crazy, but silly; drunk, but giggling and delirium, but mannerisms, she gains an immunity slash and crush attacks as well manage quickly overpowering and she ultimately beat Crona by hugging him and asking to be friend. However, it is too late, the First Kishin, Asura was awakened, the battle between Lord Death, despite their effort to unable to stop him and let it escape, but that was not the end and things began to fall apart. Like many events to the contrary. Arachne Gorgon returned to the world with the revival of the Kishin that awakening by the Madness Wavelength and she's headed the organization Arachnophobia. Three in total, that Lord Death order to aid with the growing threat and locate the First Kishin. The Tempest of BREW were Berserker and Soul before along their friends it succeed to practice Chain Resonance and many company to join chosen for fighting to obtain Brew in location the island. The group were battling in one of Arachne's top agents, Mosquito, but unable to retrieve BREW, neither only failed mission. After doing so, bearing them back. Berserker (along with Soul) chooses an extra-curricular mission that sends Bor-7 Factory joined with Kid (along the sisters) and Blair, however, they were bright spots in the darkness faced a literal personification of madness, at first, before the Flying Dutchman and after lastly the Clown as Berserker realized is similar the soul of Asura. She fights her eventually, she fell madly for a time, they broke free of it and mastered the phase second scythe technique, at the same time battling with Crona, but more powerful and annihilated the Clown, while the Flying Dutchman was defeated just Blair. Later, to the surprise of everyone, Medusa, who did not die during battle but instead possessed the body of little girl, manipulated Crona into helping as spy, mysterious disappeared, this leads Berserker hatred toward for such cruelty. She returned to Death City and surrender voluntarily instead of execution that convince to Lord Death to prison cell. In exchange Medusa which she stole the real BREW, one of the most powerful relics by Eibon, her own freedom she rebel it would give all the information to DWMA students to create operation and launch direct assault on the Arachnophobia's headquarter. Before the operation, it chosen spy along with friends and company, Berserker hate the facts she working the witch that causing the pain of Crona. One of Medusa's agent with usage the providing disguises and successfully enter Baba Yaga's Castle. At this point, they split into group, intending to shut down the magical locks to Medusa's older sister inner sanctum. Berserker and Soul with Medusa, going straight to contront Arachne. Though it took time, the locks were destroyed and they entered. Within the bounds, they faced the spider-witch, who shed her body and became a incarnation of darkness. Medusa quickly defeated by her mental attack, and Berserker and Soul began their own battle with her new form, due to no longer having a physical body was spared thanks to her Anti-Demon Wavelength and The Black Blood. Thanks to Soul's piano to stop efforts by Arachne spider thread to overwhelm everyone in the castle's vicinity spanned to spread the madness into everybody's heads forcing her to cut the network. The two proceeded Soul Resonance and the Blood forming as a dressing wears in the Black Room. Once again, they decide attacks Arachne giving to advantage as a armor and Berserker is able to reach Arachne by powerful swipe, the final technique, successfully killing her. It was rather anticlimatic even downright admitted. She quickly snapped search for Crona since she asks Medusa many times rather than lies. To begin worse, however to behind Medusa possessed lifeless body of older sister stood up, reshaping as shape her old form. Before Medusa defeated her, a intervention come stopped by accompany and partner? the Death Scythe warn the operation begun since assault that DWMA forces were closing and finally Berserker demand what happened to Crona and Medusa before escape her was no intention the child become no longer exist. This lead Berserker most hated individuals ever, leaving to punch the ground, but nothing an anger over mistake to trust, while Soul try to calm and comfort her. Even more bad news, Death the Kid learned afterward was trapped inside the Book of Eibon, a magical tome by a man name Noah, in-addition that Death Scythe was betrayed for an indicate murderer an Internal Investigator. After the Baba Yaga Castle operation was successful, there were bright spots. Black☆Star to ultimately defeat only kill the bodyguard and the witch were allowed to stay DWMA and two witches were betrayed, but redeemed and returned to school along with company. Even more good news, Berserker and Soul, in due course collect 99 evil human souls & even one witch consume Arachne's soul were successfully and Soul become an offical Death Scythe to birth an elite unit formed commemorate Spartoi. After becoming a Death Scythe, it begin what exactly the implication described. She noticed be able to fly with ease that Soul do that advanced wavelength obtains Witch Soul grant magical abilities is not something so simple and Berserker's soul is Grigori a soul type as angelic to manifest wings like flight, but this is extremely rare soul type and complex. Props to Marie Mjolnir. During the training before the lead of Book of Eibon. Berserker and Soul begins conflict something negative done as concentration, synchronized and learning flight, she's protest by calling an "angel" among the groups, even her father. They still argue whose fault since Soul Weapon's form has slightly different now then rants about wanted angel wings instead spiky one and she had wished partner one-of-the student later she's drop to idea, yet still fantasizing and discuss her father about something. Her father warns they aim some talented people, including Berserker was among them and he explained that the DWMA must protest at cost as a trump card against the Kishin then continue such as saving Death the Kid. Berserker becomes very surprised and honorable. Berserker sense approaching and urged one of the enemies of Noah's group, Gopher and three engage in battle, but he overwhelming to full meaning to losing battle and Gopher increase jealous also they both have Grigori Soul with his hatred of her and retreated from the Book for witnessed to the Lord. Berserker replied to Lord Death he's not a wanted list. Now the Salvage begun the mission to rescue Kid. Berserker (along with Soul), their friends and groups, are sent into the Book of Eibon. There; they meet The Table of Contents which inform based on Seven Deadly Sins through traverse seven chapters. The first chapter: Lust, Berserker and the Spartoi where gender was swapped. The second chapter: Gluttony, Berserker still appears male after Soul's annoyance much for nosebleed like flat-chested girl and she's almost succumbs the amount of food, but retained personality to normal. The third chapter: Envy, Berserker (now original forms) caught illusion based her envy, she's end up in fake school and an mysterious girl where's she spot earlier that is not being Soul's partner, later she encounters more people to make fun of her as she's describe "bookworm" until Soul arrived that both were envious of worthlessness and Berserker break down in tears and pretends that everything is fine. Later, The sixth chapter: Sloth, Berserker had a crisis of faith since Envy Chapter that until one of the enemy since the mission that investigate, Giriko, an 800 years old weapon former Arachne's group now Noah's league, arrived to get revenge for Arachne's defeat. Predictably, he proved to be stronger than Death Scythe Soul, he nearly killed her, but Soul protected at cost live while she snapped out for losing faith of a damn illusion. This time with better results, Soul manages to win that until Giriko appears female, he's revealed it was no good this resulting battle rampage beating up Berserker as Soul not stronger than him. However, as the fight went on, Giriko's soul rupture from bloodlust wasn't meant in the first place. Berserker taunts making him angrier more, by telling final nail to rest to Sloth Chapter, as his souls exploded from the pressure, leaving Giriko become lifeless body with disturbing smile and Berserker demise with comments. Soon, they escaped and rescued Kid, now the Spartoi managed to deal Noah, but only Black☆Star and Kid defeats him by sanities with courage, but Gopher escaped with the Book of Eibon and Berserker collapsed with her injuries and is caught by Soul. Berserker grows concerned for Soul as his scar had acquired from Crona begins to hurt. Later on, they, along with companies and Dr. Stein, traveled to Moscow, Russia. A Death Scythe and his Meister fought Crona had imprisoned in spheres of Black Blood. Berserker laments over Crona's action, when they tried to cut them with second technique, the Black Blood inside result Soul made him insane. Luckily for her, was to Maka Chop and Soul got back control. What more even worse, after The Hunt the admire for Berserker something scorn. Lord Death declared hunt down to execute Crona that ordered Spartoi just what happened in Ukraine. The fate has almost came. When Berserker used Soul Perception, unexpectedly she's came across wavelength, The First Kishin, Asura, whereabouts up on the Moon itself. This lead report to Lord Death that discovered more become expedition and dangerous mission. Again, pinpoint, failed effort to find Crona. To the surprise during public announcement. Her father meet up with one last time, it was actually a ring, her mother's wedding ring after the divorce. He had back during young, so he bought from an old lady that broken charm written purify madness and misfortune. He's explained wanted a boy when her mother was pregnant since Berserker is a girl, would have inexhaustible source of worries the statement is creep. Since he was a bad father; come to think as honorable man, reminds him of her mother. As her father knew grew and strong. Back at the Santa-Marianovera's church in Italy, when Berserker first met as enter to see Crona for-a-while, the poor child was raised by Medusa as a tool. The whole time waiting for, but not come back DWMA. The fact had just killed her mother and the final wish come to judgment, obtain the Kishin into wrap the world of madness. The duties now abandon of Spartoi's uniform and return old clothes, including their friends and the groups into the endgame. That when Berserker and Soul become self-renounce to their end as Heroic Spirit. Now the Battle of the Moon. Berserker and Soul, their friends, many groups and Death Scythes was involving the clashes between the horde of clowns, the majority of invasion force left, which become easy when an alliance witches involving that preventing the madness props to Death the Kid since the trial. So far the battle were victorious into sanity came dark side integration. Berserker and Black☆Star fight to defeat Asura. They are both defeated. Now Berserker now out-of-wavelength her father wield him and fight Asura against him. After serious damage to Asura, Soul's wield afterwards allow her wavelength back in resonance. However, when Crona had a mental breakdown, Asura took back control, absorbing him instead. Berserker, Black☆Star, and Kid managed to realign their Wavelengths with their Weapon partners, utilize Kid full powers and Soul used Chain Soul Resonance give everyone powerboost holding their own against Asura enough power threw at him. Make sense now they learned Asura was actually another son of Lord Death, which made him Kid's older brother. Then again, Black☆Star into pity ate an energy blast back out of his mouth at one point. Eventually, Berserker donned the Black Blood once again after their friends hold the Kishin back, she uses the Black Blood's power to enter Asura and talk to Crona. Once inside, they found and she convinces Crona was doing the wrong thing. Crona, touched both by Berserker selflessness to finally have someone who cared about them, decided to use BREW, which had been inside the Book of Eibon to seal up the Kishin (long story) on the moon. Berserker and Soul escaped back to the outside, using the final form of technique, to make Asura bleed. Crona, turn out used the power of the Black Blood to Asura away for all eternity, using the entire Moon as the sealing grounds. Now, they were victorious to the bitter end. Until the tragedy struck remains. Berserker and Soul unable to realize it was too late, they were facing the full power of a true Kishin. Asura fired a final blast that unwilling escape without sacrifice. Soul returned to human form by raw of power straight that blocked the final shot almost reminiscent the first battle with Crona now shot tore through his chest and Berserker's as well, bypassing the Black Blood's defensive armor with its sheer strength. They fell to the ground after Kid managed to ground them safely and no hope for saving them. Her partner before consciousness fade out as tears welling too and last words only reason couldn't promise to protect that Black Blood was another reason to critical shot. Eventually, Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans were officially declare "dead" and another Death Scythe most important gone. They were declared national hero of DWMA. Their friends, groups, Death Scythes, staffs, witches (now negotiating peace) and others are experience celebrate on ceremony that include Lord Death has passing now announcing Death the Kid as place of Death and giving impromptu speech to audience why sacrifice themselves as "tragedy and fate". While her father still endless sobbing after daughter death did not attend on ceremony until the visitor meet. Now become a Heroic Spirit by the grail as a Berserker-class Servant, thanks to Black Blood. Their wish that something really meant, rather live in heaven meaning leaving to another world. They will not remember to live again alongside her partner something deeper any of the titles. Appearance Berserker is young, with a petite build, but not a growth spurt. An ash dirty blonde hair fashioned into two pigtails and green eyes to look straight not very much to the king. All in all, she wore a black typical school uniform outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles, with her hands, were covered in white gloves. While in the Black Room, Berserker wears a black fashioned dress with forearms glove and black kitten heels, prior before latter the Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm Black Blood she wore as same the Black Room, additionally the refined form aspect of Grigori Soul that resemble pigtail those gains angelic wings. Personality Berserker being describes by many things comparison her partner as one without fear, being a bookwork she's known to be perceptive in the series that's very kind of care a firm of sense between right and wrong. As a Death Scythe's daughter, she's formerly, or somewhat surprise disloyal rather than an honorable father as her memory for her mother being divorce and Crona. She admired her mother's strong will. Despite being easy to anger more compassionate seeing and everything in herself, but willing flaw. Being a Heroic Spirit. Berserker is somewhat of a self-depreciative hero that's until the First Kishin, Asura offering the end. She and Soul are deep into the title as the wish never returned to the original world instead of her master to recovered the worm back to the original state, meaning she will never see her family, friends and groups instead live to another world. As a Berserker-class Servants. She speaks very kindly to easily control over the Servant as Kariya somewhat reminds the girl. The only facing, thanks to Mad Enhancement, the more instinct to coming battle, she's become uncontrollable over to body leading Soul unable to stop it and only ways to figure's Command Seals to make compose herself. Role '''TBA Abilities TBA Trivia * This is the most heartbreaking and depressing in the series at all viewers (readers). Compare to other anime/manga servants who have tragic backstories met different faith either killed or sacrifice. Now this is alternate ending of Soul Eater Manga (yet still not adaptation of anime), where how should ended. In the original ending, where fans are divided into due to fanservice doesn't explain to callback and never explained what happened to Crona. Since they both dead and many fans felt that Crona become forgetten one. * Along with Soul and Caster among the youngest servants to the series. She is 14-years now and Soul is 15-years now since the post-timeskip from the manga. ** Don't forget the two servants among them where the series has been concurrent that's still live. In the case, where should have ended that become tragic way. * She is the most unique servants all-of other Fate servants, due to the most versatile in the series. The reason is able to talk to communicate the Master making easily to control, compare to other Berserker-servant able to talk (reminiscent), not at all can being rage instead of being drunk at lastly there three types of personal skill are only names are unique: Anti-Demon Wavelength, Grigori Soul & Soul Resonance. Category:Meilstoer Category:Fate/Zero Sanity Category:Character (Fate/Zero Sanity) Category:Servant (Fate/Zero Sanity) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Berserker Class Servants Category:Berserker Category:Berserker-class Servant Category:Saberface Category:Anime/Manga Heroic Spirits Category:Crossover